Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: DarcyCollins
center|250px Witajcie. Jeszcze kilka godzin i powitamy Nowy Rok. Dość niedawno umówiłem się z Darcy Collins w Trzech Miotłach. Popełniłem małą gafę... ale o tym przeczytacie zaraz. Zapraszam George ;) ---- George: Cześć. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam w twoim zajęciu. Miałem się dziś tu spotkać z jakimś panem Darcy Collins. Znasz go może? DarcyCollins: Tak, to ja jestem tym Panem. George: Ooo... milo mi poznać. Sorry za tak dużą gafę. Darcy: Mi ciebie także miło poznać. Nic nie szkodzi. George: Pozwolisz, że zamówię dla nas po herbacie i przejdziemy do rozmowy. Darcy: Oczywiście. George: Powiedz mi, skąd pomysł na taki oryginalny nick? Darcy: Droga, aby do niego dotrzeć nie była prosta. Szczerze mówiąc swoich nicków nie jestem wstanie spamiętać. W końcu postanowiłam trzymaj się jednej nazwy. Nigdy nie lubiłam swojego prawdziwego imienia, dlatego zastąpiłam je ślicznym imieniem „''Darcy''”. Drugi człon usłyszałam kiedyś w radiu, gdy grali utwór nieznanego mi do tej pory piosenkarza. George: Nie próbowałaś szukać tego wykonawcy? Darcy: Jakoś nigdy się do tego nie paliłam, ale może kiedyś spróbuję swoich sił. George: Jasne. Co cię skłoniło do zawitania na HPW? Darcy: Może wiadomo, a może nie, ale próbuje pisać. Nie zawsze pamiętam kto był kim lub czym się zajmował, także często witałam na HPW. W końcu założyłam konto, weszłam na czat i zostałam. George: Dlaczego akurat HP? Darcy: Może to przez presje rówieśników? Moja klasa często wypowiadała się na temat HP, a ja nieświadoma niczego postanowiłam w końcu chwycić za książki, obejrzeć filmy i jakoś zostałam. Wcale nie żałuje tej decyzji. George: Darcy: Za niedługo będzie rok i strasznie mi przykro, że nie zainteresowałam się tym wcześniej. George: Nie powinno być ci przykro. Pomyśl ile jeszcze przed tobą do odkrycia. ;) Darcy: Oczywiście, wciąż odkrywam coś nowego! To niezwykłe! George: I to jest właśnie wspaniałe. W jakim domu Hogwartu się widzisz? Darcy: Na początku widziałam się w Slytherinie. Co może być dziwne, bo dziś byłby to dom do którego trafiłabym na ostatku. Robiąc test na Pottermore wyszedł mi Hufflepuff, co strasznie mnie zszokowało. Przez następny dzień byłam wściekła oraz zawiedziona, ale w końcu pokochałam ten dom! George: Puchon, fajnie. Rzadko was spotykam, no poza szkołą. :D Jakich masz ulubionych bohaterów z serii? Darcy: Po cichu przyznam, że właśnie bliźniacy Weasley, ale bardziej jestem za Georgem (śmiech) oraz Neville Longbottom. George: Haha, miło mi. Dlaczego akurat, ja oraz mój brat i Neville? Darcy: Bliźniacy są bardzo pozytywnymi postaciami i czytając książki często śmiałam się z ich wypowiedzi. Trudno byłoby ich za to nie polubić! Neville to tak jakby mój autorytet. Z nieśmiałej postaci zamienia się w dojrzałego i odważnego chłopaka, który sprzeciwia się złu! Bardzo mi tym zaimponował, a przy okazji uczy, że i ja w końcu mogę „''ewoluować''”. George: Myślę, że jest to możliwe Darcy. Masz jakiś ulubiony magiczny przedmiot? A może jest ich kilka? Darcy: Hm, magiczny przedmiot. Myślę, że byłaby to walizka Newta! Jej zawartość bardzo kusi! No bo kto by nie chciał pogłaskać niuchacza czy potrzymać nieśmiałka? George: Haha, ciekawe. A co ze szkolnymi? Darcy: Mimo, że w domu nie mam dużo roślin to bardzo je uwielbiam. Więc myślę, że dobrze bym odnalazła się w zielarstwie. Nie zapomnijmy też o transmutacji, bo to naprawdę ciekawe zajęcia! George: O zielarstwie już wiem dlaczego. Ale co z transmutacją? Darcy: To bardzo ciekawe, gdy jedną rzecz możesz zamienić na drugą. Wydaje się to być bardzo ciekawą zabawą, ale także dużo uczy! George: Rozumiem. W jakim magicznym zawodzie byś siebie widziała? Darcy: To bardzo dobre pytanie, bo przyznam szczerze, że sama nie wiem. Może Smokolog? Jest to bardzo trudny zawód, ale myślę, że dałabym radę. Jeśli nie to czemu by nie zrobić konkurencji dla „''Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów''”? George: Haha, czekamy. Im nas więcej tym większa zabawa.;) Od jakiegoś czasu bawię się amatorko we wróżenie. Udostępnisz mi swoją dłoń? Powiem ci z jakiego drewna powinnaś mieć różdżkę. Darcy: Pewnie (podaje dłoń). George: Fajna rączka.... aha... tak, już mam. Figa jest niezależna w swoich poglądach. Nie lubi, a raczej nie potrafi przyznać racji innym. Nie znosi sprzeciwu, przez co nie jest przez wszystkich akceptowana. Mimo, że zależy jej na akceptacji innych, nie potrafi przyznać się do swoich wad. Ma duże poczucie humoru, dzięki temu nie raz mogła wybrnąć z trudnych sytuacji i zjednaniu sobie zwolenników. Figa nie lubi ciężko pracować, ale chce żyć wygodnie. Potrafi wyciągać wnioski z błędów innych ludzi, jest inteligentna oraz praktyczna. Co o tym myślisz? Darcy: Hm, ciekawie, ale czy na pewno mówimy tu o mnie? George: No tak mi się wydaje. ;) Darcy: Jedynie z czym bym się tu zgodziła to humor. (śmieje się) Oh, George musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć. George: Chodź, jedno sie zgadza. Jasne słońce. Tak rozmawiamy o rzeczach dotyczących nas czarodziejów. A co porabiasz w tym całym świecie mugolskim? Darcy: Jak już wspomniałam – piszę (klik), a raczej próbuję. Już od dziecka moim hobby było pisanie, a teraz mogę się w końcu z kimś podzielić moimi wypocinami. Oprócz pisania próbuję rysować oraz jeździć na łyżwach. To bardzo interesujące i rozwijające zajęcia. Oczywiście, nie mam zbytnio na nie czasu, ponieważ muszę także skupić się na nauce. George: Pisujesz w każdym gatunku? Czy jednak trzymasz się czegoś konkretnego? Darcy: Aktualnie piszę w kategorii FanFiction, ale po cichu skrobie także mdły romans, przygodowe oraz fantasy. George: Rozumiem. Rysunkiem zajmujesz się czysto amatorsko czy już bardziej profesjonalnie? Darcy: Czysto amatorsko, ale może kiedyś się to zmieni. George: Trzymam kciuki. Chciałabyś coś jeszcze dodać od siebie? Darcy: Dziękuję. Tak, chciałabym pozdrowić Letycję, Damiana, Kubusia, Saru i innych <3 Dziękuję, że jesteście. George: O jak miło. Dzięki serdeczne za miłą rozmowę. Pa. Darcy: Także dziękuję za zabicie czasu! Do zobaczenia. ---- Po przeczytaniu wywiadu stwierdzam, że... To był udany wywiad. Ten wywiad to masakra. Z okazji zbliżającego się Nowego Roku, chcę wam złożyć najserdeczniejsze życzenia, spełnienia marzeń, aby kolejny rok był jeszcze lepszy. :D Kolejna rozmówka już za nami. Jeżeli macie ochotę zadać którejś osobie z listy oczekujących pytanie, ale wolicie być anonimowi zapraszam do napisania do mnie lub Freda wiadomości prywatnej lub na maila. ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley